


A day trip

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Troop leader McGee and his cubs





	A day trip

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For ceteramisto. Beta-ed by adafrog and ffwarqueen
> 
> Prompt: Z: Zoo

Timothy McGee sighed as he watched his kids run all over the zoo. Other scout leaders were trying to wrangle them, but nothing was working. McGee whistled and pretty soon all of his kids came over to him. The other leaders glared at him. If they thought that scared him, they were wrong. He had worked with Gibbs for about four years now. He was immune to any other types of glares.

“Okay, you guys. We have to stay together, that’s the first rule. The other rule, is don’t touch the animals unless we are in the petting zoo area, all right?”

The scouts nodded.

“Good. You all have a buddy?”

“Yes!” they yelled.

“Okay, let’s go.”

****************

McGee knew that they would love the lions, tigers, and bears, _Oh my_ , McGee thought. _I’ve been hanging around Tony too long_. But, he had no idea they would love the penguins so much.

“Come on you guys. We’ve only done half of the zoo,” he called.

“Just a little longer, Mr. McGee. Please?” asked Cody.

“Yeah. The penguins are awesome!” said Mike.

“All right,” McGee sighed.

When the boys had looked their fill, they all came over to McGee. He did a headcount and realized he was one short.

“Where’s Jimmy?” he asked.

“He went to the bathroom,” said Jimmy’s buddy, Alan.

“You didn’t go with him or tell me?”

“Sorry,” Alan said sheepishly. “The bathrooms are right there.” He pointed to a place around the corner.

“Fine. Everyone follow me.”

McGee walked to the bathrooms, but as he passed an opening in the wall, he saw Jimmy being drug away by a dark haired man.

“Guys, I need you all to go find Leader Dan, okay?”

“What about Jimmy?” asked Alan.

“I’ll get him back,” he said firmly.

He kept one eye on his troop and the other on the man that had Jimmy. As soon as he saw Dan with the kids, McGee took off running. He quickly caught up with the guy. Tim snuck up behind him and he motioned Jimmy to keep quiet. Jimmy nodded and began to struggle more, trying to slow the guy down.

“Knock it off!” the guy yelled. He stopped to throw Jimmy over his shoulder. Knowing this was his chance; McGee tackled the man to the ground.

“Jimmy!” McGee yelled. “Get my handcuffs from my back pocket.”

Jimmy nodded and got the handcuffs. He handed them to McGee and McGee put them on.

“Do you know him, Jimmy?” panted McGee.

“No, sir.”

McGee sat on the man and handed his phone to Jimmy. “Call the police and then your parents.”

Jimmy flung himself at McGee. “Thanks a lot, Mr. McGee.”

McGee hugged him back. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
